


Free!! Oneshots

by MissAdorable96



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdorable96/pseuds/MissAdorable96
Summary: Moving older works from another website and maybe some new ones
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my feelings when I first saw Sousuke.

I will not say that I fell for Sousuke Yamazaki the moment I first saw him.

Though I will admit that he is and probably always will be attractive. With dark hair in a somewhat messy style that leaves his usually apathetic, but still piercing teal eyes very much visible. I swore my soul froze when he first turned that gaze my way. I was helpless under that stare, allowing him to examine every part of me. My hopes, my fears, dreams, even my dirty secrets were laid bare. And the worst part was even though I knew that couldn't possibly be true, I wanted it to be. I wanted him to see it all and judged me as good. I wanted him to take it all in and smile at me. To show me that he approved. I didn't, and still don't, know why I wanted this particular person's approval, but at the time it was all I wanted. 

When he finally smiled, it freed me. It was like a sun gave a great big burst of heat inside, filling me to the brim with warmth, and somehow creating the galaxy I swore I saw in his eyes. 

I will not say that I fell for Sousuke Yamazaki the moment I first saw him. I loved him from that first smile, when he showed me a hint of that special warmth he kept inside. A warmth I began to long for.


	2. Sleepy Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need attention...and food...and sleep.

"Sou..." (Name) moans, draping herself across him as best she can. Her boyfriend is a freaking giant after all, even sitting down.

"What?" He grunts, taking her weight like it's nothing.

"I'm tired. I wanna go home." 

"Just wait a little longer. I'll be finished soon." He tells her, not taking his attention away from his task.

"But I'm hungry too." She pouts, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face against his back. 

“Grab some money from my bag and get something from the vending machine outside to tide you over.”

“Mah, but I'm really tired, more tired than hungry.”

Sousuke sighs, but doesn't say anything more. It's quiet for awhile until she speaks up again. 

“Ne, Sou-kun. Would you get mad at me if I fall asleep on you?”

“No.”

“Even if I drool on you?” She mumbles sleepily.

“Don't drool on me.”

“No promises.” She whispers before drifting off.


	3. Hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for my lack of creative titles.
> 
> Just a hang out with your shark bf.

"Hey (First name) look at this." 

You look up at your boyfriend's voice and see him holding his phone out. On the screen is a gif of a bunny sitting comfortably in a teacup. As you watch the rabbit's nose twitches. Overall it is adorable.

"Cute." You smile and he returns the expression.

This is how the past half hour has been spent, laying on your bed. He'd scroll through his phone and show you things that he thinks are cute, and you read in between. It's been very enjoyable and peaceful.

You look back at his phone and something catches your eye. "Wait, scroll up." 

Rin complies, and you laugh at what you see.

A small shark is being held by someone most likely a fisherman and it's making a comically, seemingly distressed expression. Writing on the picture reads 'Stahp! I am the terror of the deep!'  
Rin pulls the phone back and takes the picture in, laughing as well. 

"Reminds me of you." You tease.

"Don't know why." Rin replies, a smirk forming on his face. "That thing could barely bite a fly, me on the other hand, well you've looked in the mirror."

At his response, you blush and hide your face behind your book. 

Rin: 1   
You: 0


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, for some reason I often have sleepy inspiration with these boys

"Come on, (name)-Chan!" Nagisa whines. "Swim with us."

"I can't. I don't have my bathing suit, Nagisa-kun. I'll just watch." (Name) sighs, gently pulling her arm out of the blond's grasp.

Makoto watches the exchange with a worried stare, and after the blond reluctantly leaves with the others, he approaches his girlfriend.  
  
"(Name)? Are you okay? You've been pretty tired lately. Is something wrong?"

(Name) gives him a tired smile. 

"I'm okay, Makoto. I promise. I just haven't slept well in awhile." His expression turns even more concerned at her words, but she gently pecks his cheek. He blushes, his attention successfully redirected. "I'll rest while you all swim."

Before he can protest or argue Nagisa calls to him from the pool. (Name) nods her head in that direction and pecks his cheek again, then strolls over to sit on the edge of the pool, with her bare feet dipping into the cool water. Makoto gives her one last glance before diving in to join his friends.

Makoto sighs when he comes out of the changing room to find his girlfriend slumped over slightly as she slumbers. She mumbles his name and he can't help smiling. She's always so cute and he worries about her often, especially since she divulged in him her secrets. He sighs then scoops her up, cradling her close. Her head rolls to rest against his chest.

She wakes up from the movement and yawns. She rubs her eyes and looks up at him.

"Hi, Mako-Chan. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhmm. But I'm still tired."

He smiles down at her with warm olive eyes. "Well then go back to sleep. I'll carry you."

She mumbles something that sounds like agreement and he grabs both their things before heading off toward home.

"I always sleep better with Mako-Chan around."


	5. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly ftw! No infidelity here!!!

It was no secret that Rin Matsuoka had a girlfriend many others were jealous of. 

His uniform was always spotless and crisp, courtesy of said lover. The only other uniform that looked that nice was Sousuke's. His home made lunch was always tasty and there was more than enough for both him and Sousuke. Definitely better than the store bought ones many officers had to be content with. 

Not only was he well looked after but they all knew just how pretty she was. She had paid a visit once when he forgot his badge. They were forced to watch just how happy and in love they were. It was practically torture. Of course they jumped him after she was gone, complaining about how lucky he was. Loving, pretty, and they didn't miss the matching love bites on both of them. 

So safe to say he was satisfied in every way. The only one who didn't join in the ribbing was Sousuke. When questioned, he brushed it off. 

After all they didn't know that she wasn't the only one with marks. Sousuke's were better covered. And if you looked closely you could see the resemblance to the marks on her or notice the secretive smile and winks she and Rin gave him.


End file.
